Some Kind of Twisted Dream
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a muggleborn hater, right? So what's with his sudden change in attitute towards Hermione? Has he finally became mature, or can it be love? HrD with bits of HrR
1. The differences of Hermione and Draco

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, but I do own the letter Z. Although I don't think it is in this story at all, I own it!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Gryffindor Common Room (October 10)**_  
  
"Damn that Malfoy!" Hermione Granger, now in seventh year, was quickly growing angrier. "I know that he's the Head Boy and all, but he's always going out of bounds. Those poor first years didn't do anything but breathe his air!"  
  
"Poor first years," Ronald Weasley, also in seventh year, had just joined the conversation. "Are they out of the hospital wing?" He asked her sympathetically.  
  
"He didn't hurt them Ron, just took off points." She huffed and sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"He smirked at this and replied, "But I thought you said they breathed his air." Suddenly the redhead and his best friend, another seventh year, Harry Potter, broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"You two are so immature!" Hermione huffed at them and crossed her arms around her chest.  
  
They both looked shocked at this response and Ron said, "Hermione, are you defending Draco Malfoy? Are you hiding something from us? Do you like him?"  
  
This set her off far worse than she was a few minutes ago, "Draco Malfoy! Me, have a thing for that disgusting piece of filth?! The thought of it, why I never! I despise the very ground he walks on! His very presence makes me want to, well, I don't know. How can you suggest such a thing Ron? I thought we were friends! I'd tell you if I were going insane." Her anger suddenly transformed into hurt with the last few sentences.  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering." He mumbled in reply, hoping she wouldn't bite his head off.  
  
"Since you're Head-girl," Harry finally spoke, "Can't you stop him?"  
  
"Yes and no. I don't really feel like explaining it to you now, no offence. If you really care to know I can check out Hogwarts Guidelines for the Prefects and Heads from the library for you.  
  
"No thanks!"  
  
"Yeah, we're not that curious!" Ron finished Harry's statement.  
  
"Oh well. I'm going upstairs to go study. N.E.W.T.S. are coming up soon, you two should start studying for them." She got up and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"That's not for another seven months!" Ron shouted at her as she climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

* * *

_**Slytherin Common Room (October 10)**_  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting by the fire on the couch with his arm around his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. His minions, Crabbe and Goyal, were sitting at a table across from the room doing God knows what to distract themselves. They were all seventh years, and were enjoying a quiet time in the common room, thanks to Malfoy's Head-Boy powers.  
  
"Tell me again how much you hate that ugly mudblood Malfoy." Pansy whispered in his ear.  
  
"I hate her so much," He stopped to think about a few thinks to entertain Pansy. "So much that the very thought of her makes me want to puke. Seeing her makes me want to stick knives in my eyes. Thinking of her,"  
  
Pansy stopped him by locking her lips with his, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her. "Tell me again what you want to do to all those filthy mudbloods."  
  
'God, what is it with her and asking all of these questions. Is this some sort of comfort for her?' He asked himself while sticking his tongue down her throat, causing her to moan. "Don't talk Parkinson, you'll ruin the mood."  
  
She obeyed him and massaged his tongue with her own. His hands were moving all over her body, causing her to squeal with delight. It also caught the attention of Crabbe and Goyal, who were no longer talking to themselves, but watching Draco and Pansy wide-eyed. They were obviously fantasizing about being in one of the positions. Draco noticed the lack of noise coming from the two and looked over.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He jumped off Pansy, much to her disappointment.  
  
"Nothing..." They both mumbled and Draco shot them an icy stare.  
  
"When I'm on the couch with Pansy you two will not watch us, is that clear?" They both nodded and he continued. "And if I have to tell you again, I will write to my father." They both looked mortified. "This is the eighth time it has happened, and it's sickening me!"  
  
The two gorillas held their heads down low as they walked upstairs to their dormitory, leaving Pansy and Draco alone. He sat back down on the couch and Pansy scooted closer to him, trying to continue where they had left off. Malfoy on the other hand, had lost whatever he was feeling earlier and just wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"I'm going to bed Parkinson, see you in the morning." She sighed and blew him a kiss as he descended the stairs.


	2. Runespoor

**Yeah, well I guess everyone found out that I don't really own the letter Z. Stupid copyright people don't think I deserve to own the letter Z, or the characters in this fanfiction either.**_****_

* * *

_**Library (October 13)**_  
  
"I hope you had a decent weekend." Hermione said to Draco in an obviously fake caring tone as he entered the room.  
  
"Why yes I did!" He shot back icily and Hermione looked disappointed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry; I hope the next one is better." She looked at him with false sadness.  
  
"Yeah, so do I. I was looking forward to You-Know-Who coming back and killing all the filthy mud-bloods, or at the very least, you."  
  
Hermione and Malfoy both drew out their wands, but before any curses were issued Professor Dumbledore walked over to their table, smiling as usual.  
  
"Good day, isn't it Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger?"  
  
They both nodded and put their wands away.  
  
"That's better!" Dumbledore smiled as he conjured himself a chair with his wand, "Now, as you both know, the annual Halloween Party will be here in only a few short weeks. And, as you probably didn't know, we still have no form of entertainment. So, since you two are both heads, you're the ones who will pick the band to play. I'll need the information shortly, perhaps by the end of the week?" He pulled his glasses down and looked both of them in the eye, raising his eyebrows shortly. And with that he stood up and left the room, the chair he was sitting on disappeared shortly after.  
  
"Well, I propose we finish this matter today." Hermione spoke up as soon as she saw the Headmasters rope whip around the corner.  
  
"Okay." Draco agreed sounding a little reluctant.  
  
"Okay?" She questioned him, and he glared at her.  
  
"I'm only agreeing so we don't have to meet again until Friday. Anyway, name any band, and my dad will gladly pay."  
  
"Yes, I know!" Hermione answered sounding a little exasperated. "Your family is full of wizarding money. Whatever, may we continue?"  
  
They fought for another hand and a half on what band to choose. They finally agreed on the new punk-rock band trio, Runespoor.  
  
_(A/N: Ha, if anyone read the book on magical creatures you'll know that the snake-like creature, Runespoor, has three heads. That's why I made the band a trio. Anyway, back to the story...)_ _****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hallways (October 13)**_  
  
After a few minutes if searching, Hermione finally came across Harry and Ron in the hallway.  
  
"So, what horrible thing did Malfoy do today?" Ron asked as soon as he saw her. "Wait! You don't look totally pissed off; I'm guessing he didn't show up."  
  
The girl shook her head. "No, he showed up. But you'll never guess what happened!" She told them about the meeting, stretching out the end a little bit.  
  
"So he agreed with a muggle born? Whoa, something's up!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed with Harry, "What spell did you use on him, and can you teach me?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes trying to ignore that comment, but they kept asking about her it.  
  
"Look, I didn't curse him, hex him, give him a potion, or whatever else you immature imbeciles are thinking about." After speaking the last words she stuck her noise in the air and stormed off.  
  
"Well, she looked pissed." Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah, was it something I said?" Hermione heard Ron's last statement and let out a shrilly scream as she passed the library.  
  
"Man, I feel really irritated if I don't feel in the mood to go in there."  
  
She closed her eyes and continued walking a few feet, until she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She shot out before looking to see who it was.  
  
"It's okay Hermione," Neville sighed. "You're not the first one to bump into me today."  
  
Hermione looked at Neville and smiled. "Neville, you're really terrific, and a great friend. Don't forget that, okay?"  
  
Neville nodded at her, though he looked utterly confused, "Um...thanks?"  
  
She smiled and hugged him before walking towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"That girl is really strange, "Neville smiled and mumbled to himself, "Maybe all the books have gone to her head.


	3. Just A Selfish Jerk of a PureWizard

**So, I still don't own the characters in my story.**

**Oh, and thanks Lilithe, my ONLY reviewer (I'm so lonely)! I wasn't going to continue with the story, but now I will!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Library (October 17)_**  
  
Hermione walking into the library steaming and her face deep red. Her fights with Ron had been becoming increasingly worse with everyday that passed. Now it was Friday, which meant another Head's meeting she was forced to attend.  
  
"Well hello Ms. Merry Sunshine!" Draco smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled at her. She took it as an insult and glared at him as she took a seat across from him at the back section of the library.  
  
"So, what's got your panties in such a twist?" He leaned closer to her, resting his face on his hands.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Look, we both know that you don't really care what goes on in my life, so can we just hurry up and get this meeting over with?"  
  
Malfoy's smile faded and his lips went thin for a second. "Actually Granger, I'm in such a good mood today that I do care. So either tell me what's wrong, or I'll figure it out for myself."  
  
She rolled her eyes at his threat, but told him anyway of the fighting that had been going on between Harry, Ron, and herself anyway. Draco seemed genuinely interested, so it was easier for her to tell him these things. She actually had no one to tell things since Viktor had been knocked out with a bludger when she was in sixth year (he's still in a coma). The she got to the part of the fights when Ron suggested that she might like Malfoy, even as a friend.  
  
He grinned when she told him this, "Yes, why would a muggle-born like you want to be friends with a selfish jerk of a pure-wizard like me?"  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione shot out without thinking, and suddenly regretted it. "I'm sorry Draco,"  
  
'Did she just call me by my first name?' He though to himself, 'She's never done that before. I guess I must have struck something in her.' "Don't be, I am a selfish jerk of a pure-wizard, and today I'm just having a good day."  
  
Hermione laughed at him, "It must be a really good day if you actually care what I am saying."  
  
He smiled and nodded at her. 'He really does have an astonishing smile, even though he can be a jerk the majority of the time.' Hermione thought to herself, and smiled back at him. He was about to say something else but Pansy walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
'Well, everything's ruined now!' Hermione leaned back into her chair and sighed, 'The bimbo is here. Now we'll never get anything accomplished.  
  
"How are you doing Draco?" Pansy asked him in a baby voice, "Is the stupid- mudblood annoying you?"  
  
"Talk to me each other like I'm not here, I don't mind!" Hermione muttered and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," Pansy smirked at Hermione, "You actually think that I care?"  
  
'Just ignore her,' Hermione kept repeating in her head, 'Maybe she'll go away.'  
  
Malfoy's nice gestures towards Hermione suddenly changed and his face went bitter. "Just the usual crap Parkinson,"  
  
'Well, that's nice; I haven't even done anything to him today. I was sure we might have actually been getting along, but I guess I have been studying too much lately. He doesn't even call his girl-friend by her first name, what a selfish jerk!' Hermione fixed a death glare on both of them.  
  
"You don't have to say here and deal with it," He continued on, "Just go back to our common room. I'll be there when the meeting's over." Pansy kissed his lips gently and strolled out of the library.  
  
Hermione didn't lift her glare from Malfoy. "I knew it was too good to be true!"  
  
He shrugged, "Sorry, but I have a reputation of a selfish jerk of a pure- wizard to uphold. I didn't want people to think I've gone soft, especially Pansy, who's disturbingly close to my mother. You're the only muggle-born I'd let people catch me talking to, even if it's just to insult you."  
  
The scowl on her face was still there when Dumbledore appeared; he saw Hermione's expression and frowned as he conjured up a chair to sit upon.  
  
"I just came by to get the entertainment information, and then you can continue with your meeting."  
  
Malfoy's face lit up and Hermione sat up attentively. She had completely forgot to ask if he had booked the band or not, but judging by the look on his face she guessed he had.  
  
"As both of you know, my father is friends with many great witches and wizards,"  
  
'Yeah,' Hermione though, 'That's because they all want to be acquainted with his bank vault.' She smiled at the thought, and Draco took it as a complement.  
  
"Well anyway," He continued, "He just happens to be acquainted with the manager of the new hit band, Runespoor."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, although they both had some doubt that he had any idea who they were.  
  
"Well, they've agreed to play Halloween night. They all said something about remembering Hogwarts and being honored to be the band chosen"  
  
Professor Dumbledore beamed at this information and stood up, "Well, I guess I should inform the school that Edith Jones and those other two she used to hang out with, I seem to have misplaced their names, how inconsiderate of me, and I really should find them. Anyhow, I should go hang up some of their posters around the school. I really love their song, Endangered Hippogriff, don't you Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco winced and all the remaining color from his skin drained away when he heard the word 'hippogriff'. Although he had barely gotten a scratch from the beast, his mind had stretched the story significantly.  
  
Other than that, both seventh years were staring at their Headmaster almost in shock. None of them would have ever guessed he knew the band, let alone the members and the songs.  
  
"He really is something." Hermione gleamed up at him as he walked out of the library humming the previously mentioned song with his conjured chair following him, now carrying a stack of posters.  
  
"Well, I guess the meeting is over. We don't have anything else planned do we?" Malfoy asked as he stood up.  
  
"Nope, we just need to discuss the band." She replied.  
  
"I guess I'll see you on Monday Granger." He added before he left the library.

* * *

_**Slytherin Common Room (October 17)**_  
  
Malfoy walked in and cringed when he saw Pansy. Recently he couldn't stand her, and he didn't know why. She was everything his dad wanted him to have in a girlfriend. She was good-looking, did well in her school work, her family was wealthy, and most importantly she came from a pure-blooded family. He didn't understand why he wasn't attracted to her, but he'd just shrug it off, as he did every time he saw her.  
  
"Hello sweetie!" Pansy squealed and ran over to hug him.  
  
He put on a false smile and kissed her gently on the lips. He didn't get a sickening feeling when he did this, but he didn't feel all giddy either. The feeling was just, empty.  
  
'Empty isn't too bad,' He though to himself, 'It's not as bad as what would happen if I was kissing Hermione. My dad would disown me if he ever caught me thinking about that.'  
  
He sighed quietly as he put his arms around Pansy's waist and brought her closer to him. She giggled and he suppressed his annoyance.  
  
'How long must I keep up this stupid charade?' He kissed her again, still feeling no emotion.  
  
"Let's go to the couch." Pansy gestured for him to follow her, and he did. When he sat down, she sat on top of him and wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
"Kiss me again Draco!" She whispered in his ear, and he did.  
  
'God, I am so tired of this.' He thought while his lips were still locked with hers. 'I wonder what Hermione's doing right now.' He forgot for a moment that he was kissing Pansy and pulled away when he heard her moan. He jumped up and walked towards the boys dormitories, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Don't leave Draco!" Pansy whined.  
  
"Sorry," He muttered, "I need to take a shower and finish my homework." 'Lame excuse, but it'll have to do.'  
  
Pansy sighed and nodded, "Yeah, me too."  
  
As soon as Draco reached his room, which was empty, he locked his door and sat on his bed. "I can't believe I imagined kissing that mudblood while I was with Pansy." He said quietly to himself. 


	4. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Hello, how are you. So, do you own the Harry Potter chacters? Yeah, neither do I...**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's kind of hard to get on the computer when you're grounded...but to make up for it I have a bit of a Draco/Hermione moment happening in this chapter...YAY!**

* * *

_**Great Hall (October 19)**_  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall around 5:30 Sunday morning, she couldn't sleep. Something in the back of her mind was bugging her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. The room was empty except one other student. It was a Slytherin, so she didn't feel like she had to look to see who it was. The Slytherin, on the other hand, was watching her closely.  
  
'Come on, look over here!' Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin, was saying to himself. He wanted to prove to himself that he was not attracted to the muggle-born. He had cast a spell on her, summoning her to the Great Hall. His dream caused him to do this.  
  
_THE DREAM  
  
He found himself waiting in front of the Slytherin portrait for Hermione Granger to emerge from behind it. When she did he got on his knees and proclaimed his love for her to her and everyone that was around him. She smiled and told him that she too loved him. Then they kissed._  
  
At that point Malfoy woke up, sweating profusely. What's worse, he wasn't sickened when he awoke. It was a very innocent dream, fewer things occurred in it then had in some of his other dreams, but none of the others had Hermione. It was a very innocent dream, but he couldn't forget the kiss. It seemed so...real. Nothing like anything he'd ever gotten from Pansy.  
  
He stood up and walked towards Hermione, making sure nobody else was around.  
  
"Hey." He whispered while sitting across from her.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she stared at him. It took her a little while to realize she was in the Great Hall, and not in her bed.  
  
"So, you couldn't sleep either?" She yawned and watched him carefully.  
  
"Nope, but I got here first."  
  
"Oh," A light suddenly clicked on in her head; "You're the Slytherin."  
  
He nodded, and for another half-hour they chatted about random things. They stopped once another student walked into the room.  
  
"I guess I should go before another student accuses you of liking me."  
  
She smiled as he walked off. 'Well, he's being really nice lately.'  
  
'Well, it's been confirmed,' Malfoy sighed as he walked out of the Great Hall, 'I'm falling for Hermione.'

* * *

**_Hallways (October 19)  
_**  
'Draco is acting really weird lately.' Hermione told herself as she left the Great Hall almost twenty minutes after Malfoy had.  
  
'He's not being his usually self, I've actually been able to stand him lately. On the other hand, Harry and Ron have become the biggest jerks I've ever met. Maybe this is just some crazy twisted dream or something.'  
  
She walked up towards the Gryffindor common room to collect her books, completely forgetting that it was a Sunday. She passed Harry and Ron, who had obviously just woken up. Probably for Quidditch practice or something like that. She tried to hide in the crowd of people around her, but it was pretty hard seeing as their were only five people around her, two of which were the before mentioned.  
  
Both guys, obviously forgetting they were jerks, waved her over. Hermione stuck up her nose and gave them the cold shoulder as she walked away from them.  
  
"Stupid gits, they don't even remember that I'm mad at them."  
  
Some second year Ravenclaws heard her talking to herself, and snickered to each other while walking in the opposite direction. She had to stop herself from the urge to give them all detentions.  
  
She turned the corner and realized that she didn't have any classes that day. When she thought this she closed her eyes and clenched her fists.  
  
'I am losing it!' She almost screamed, but stopped herself when she heard a voice call out her name.  
  
"Hermione," It called out again, "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up and smiled once she realized it was Draco. She really did not want to put up with anyone else at that moment.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frustrated, that's all." She sighed and leaned against the wall opposite of Draco. "I know this may make me seem stupid, but I actually thought that today was Monday. I was heading up the Gryffindor Common Room to get my books."  
  
Malfoy laughed at this comment, "That doesn't seem stupid Hermione."  
  
Hearing him say her name sent chills down her spine, at other times he said it like a curse word; but this time was different. She dismissed the thought and he continued talking.  
  
"I've actually done that plenty of times."  
  
"No!" Hermione looked at him, a smile forming on her lips. She was about to say something else when she heard two familiar voices shouting out her name.  
  
'Damn, I really do not want to put up with them right now. What can I do to get rid of them? Oh I've got it!' Her face lit up and she moved towards Draco.  
  
"Forgive me for this Malfoy..." As she saw Harry and Ron turning the corner and walking towards her, she grabbed Draco's face and brought it to hers, linking her lips with his. 


	5. The Stupid Things People Do To the Ones ...

**_DISCLAIMER: -That word says all...WOO!_****

* * *

Hallways (October 19) Continued**  
  
Once Hermione's lips touched his, without thinking he wrapped his hands around her waist (A/K: because you know how much I love to write that Drew) and pulled her closer to him.  
  
'Oh my God! It's better than I thought it would be!' In the back of his head he knew she was only doing this to get back at Weasley and Potter, but he didn't want to believe it. He had dreamed about kissing her, and now he was doing it.  
  
Hermione's thoughts on the other hand were nothing like Draco's. During the kiss, she had one eye opened and was watching Ron with it. She chuckled a little on the inside when she saw his face. Complete and utter disgust. She wouldn't trade this moment for any other.  
  
When Draco pulled her to him, she thought he was just acting the part. 'God, he's good at this. It's the perfect way for both of us to get back at them. I wonder why I didn't think of this before.'  
  
Harry was staring at Hermione, a confused look on his face. It was like he was seeing something so wrong his brain wouldn't let him believe it. After what seemed like eternity, Ron stormed over to them and pulled them apart.  
  
"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
'If looks could kill,' Draco thought to himself, 'Weasley would be dead by now.'  
  
Ron, who's obviously seen the look thousands of times, judging by the response he gave to it, or lack of, gave Hermione his own version of the death glare.  
  
"What do you mean what the hell am I doing? I should be asking you...NO! I am asking you the same thing. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"God Ron, it's my life. I can do whatever I want without your approval, and there's nothing you can do about it!" She stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.  
  
"You can't kiss Malfoy, that's like one of the seven deadly sins!" Ron's face was almost purple with anger at this point.  
  
Malfoy and Harry were watching the two fighting. Harry, who's had to go through this since first year, ignored the fighting. What he was staying for was her explanation for why she had just kissed Malfoy.  
  
Draco's reaction was a bit different. He was a little freaked out by the whole thing. He had no form of protection, and he was right next to the two of them. 'Thank God neither of them seem to have a wand.'

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room (October 19)**  
  
Shortly after her fight with Ron, Hermione stormed off back to the Common Room without another word to either of the boys. She heard someone chasing her, but who ever it was got stopped by Peeves. She didn't care how he did it, but that was the first time she had ever wanted to kiss that poltergeist.  
  
When she got to the common room she felt an overwhelming urge to hide herself in the boy's dorm room. She ran upstairs and checked out the dorm to make sure nobody was in it. When she noticed the coast was clear she ran in and hid herself under Harry's bed, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak just incase they happen to catch a glance of her.  
  
Ron and Harry entered the Dorm Room a while later, neither noticing the other presence in the room.  
  
"I can't believe she'd do that to me!" Ron mumbled as he sat on his bed, giving Hermione a clear shot of him.  
  
'Who ever he's talking about obviously hurt him. His face, it looks so angry, and yet so sad. I almost feel sorry for being mad at him.'  
  
"I know," Harry sat next to Ron and patted him on the back. "I wasn't exactly expecting that either."  
  
"But, she was giving off all the signals! I was sure she liked me, I was planning on asking her to go with me to Hogsmede this weekend."  
  
"Yeah, I was certain that she felt the same way, or else I would have never suggested you go for it."  
  
'What the hell are they talking about? And why am I under Harry's bed? This just feels so stupid.' Hermione was about to come out from under the bed to help Harry comfort Ron and help him out with whatever girl trouble he was having. 'Hey, Ron's one of my best friends, and when he needs help, I'm there too. Even if he is a stupid git!' Then Ron said something that made her stop moving.  
  
"How could she have kiss Malfoy?"  
  
'Wait, is he talking about me?'  
  
"I know Ron, I didn't think she'd do something like that either."  
  
'Does Ron like me? I would have never guessed he even saw me as a girl. I always thought I was just the friend that helped him out with his schoolwork, and that was it.' Hermione laid down under Harry's bed, wishing she was anywhere but right there. She could have lived without that bit of knowledge.  
  
"There's other fish in the sea Ron." Harry patted his back and stood up to walk over to his bed.  
  
"I know," Ron buried his face in his hands, "I know Harry. But I don't want another damn fish; I want Hermione. I think that I love her!"  
  
At this Hermione closed her eyes and slapped her forehead. She had always liked Ron, but never thought that he felt the same way, so she'd push him away with the arguments and whatever else. 'What have I done!' It took all she had not to cry right there. That would have been a nice predicament.  
  
"You know Ron, you haven't lost her yet. All you have to do is win her back."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good and all Harry, but I never had her in the first place."

* * *

_(A/N: Don't worry Draco/Hermione fans, he hasn't lost her yet...)_


	6. The ending of one, but the beginning of ...

**Hello and welcome to my makebelieve world, which I stole from J. K. Rowling...okay, I'm just borrowing. I'll give the characters back unharmed...(mwahahaha)**

* * *

_**Slytherin Common Room (October 19)  
**_  
Draco walked back to his Common Room after getting chased by Peeves, trying to catch Hermione and talk to her.  
  
'She kissed me.'  
  
'She did it to get back at her friends!'  
  
'But, it didn't feel like that...'  
  
He was having an argument with himself, he knew that it was stupid, but he kept at it.  
  
Little did Hermione know, she had just made the move that completely pushed Draco's desire for her over the edge. He couldn't keep it in any longer, he knew that he HAD to tell her.  
  
'I have to have her in my arms, to kiss her again.' He sighed and closed his eyes, the memory of their lips together in his head, replaying over and over again.  
  
Although at the moment his thoughts seemed completely lustful, he was craving more than her body. He wanted her body, thoughts, and soul. All together, and he wanted to give her his in return.  
  
'She has to have some feeling for me that caused her to kissing me. She has to have thought of it before she did it. And, she did not seem repulsed at all when she was advancing towards him.'  
  
He had started the argument with himself again, only this time the pessimistic side didn't fight back.  
  
'Yeah, she has to have wanted it. I'll just send an owl to her in the morning...WAIT! We're both Heads, I'll talk to her at the meeting tomorrow. It'll be less suspicious.'  
  
At that thought he heard Pansy walking into the hall with her group of friends.  
  
'Oh yeah, I'm still with her. Guess I should break it off. How to do it without her telling my parents, screw it. I'm tired of toying with myself.'  
  
"Parkinson!" Draco barked out, not looking at her.  
  
"Yeah honey?" Pansy left her friends and walked over to Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving in for a kiss.  
  
"Pansy, we need to talk." He pushed her away from him and his voice became quieter; it caused everyone in the Common Room to watch the couple, waiting for the next move. Her eyes went cold and angry. He watched her facial expressions. What they showed were a mixture between anger and pain.  
  
'Does she know what I'm going to do?' He asked himself. Before he gave it anymore thought he grabbed her wrist and brought her up to his room.  
  
"What are you going to tell me?" She smiled and sat down on his bed.  
  
'I guess she doesn't, or if she does, she's trying to act coy.'  
  
"Parkinson, about our relationship," He watched her eyes grow wide. She knew what was coming, he could tell.  
  
'I wish I had Crabbe and Goyal in here.' He shuddered a little at the thought of what Pansy could possibly do to him if pushed far enough.  
  
"I don't think it's going anywhere." His voice became a little stronger with those words. He didn't really care what her reaction would be. He was tired of lying to everybody, especially himself, about her.  
  
Her face turned red with those words and she started shaking. "Not going anywhere? What do you mean by that? Of course it's going somewhere, open your fucking eyes Malfoy! What's your problem?"  
  
'Well, she's reacting better than I thought she would.' He restrained himself from smiling at that thought.  
  
"If you think for a moment that you're going to get away from me like this, you're dead wrong. I mean that in the most literally way possible. I love you Malfoy, and I don't let go of things that I love."  
  
With that she left his room, slamming the door as loud as possible. Everyone else in the Common Room had figured out what had happened between them, but no one was stupid enough to go anywhere near Pansy at that moment.

* * *

_**Library (October 20)**_  
  
Hermione walked into the library almost half an hour early and was a little shocked to see Malfoy already sitting at the back table. She walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"So, is it true you and Pansy broke up?" The question came out of her mouth before she had realized it. She had been thinking of it since she heard the rumor at breakfast, but she didn't know if it was true or not.  
  
"Yeah, I broke up with her shortly after you went back to your common room."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Well, you may. But I don't know if I'll answer you." He smirked at her and she glared at him. It made him smile even more when her checks flushed up the way it did when she was angry.  
  
'She's so beautiful, I wonder why I didn't notice it before.'  
  
"If you're not going to answer that, then answer me this. Why do you look so blissful all of a sudden?" Hermione shot him a questionable glare and rested her head her hand as she leaned in waiting for a response.  
  
"To answer that, I'd have to answer your first question." He laughed and copied Hermione's stance.  
  
"Well, why don't you answer my first question?" She changed hands and he quickly copied her. She noticed this and put both of her hands in her lap, which right after she made that move he did the same with his hands and lap. "Why are you mimicking me?"  
  
"God woman! You ask way too many questions!" He took his hands out of his lap and rubbed them through his hair.  
  
Hermione smiled at this outburst, but kept her glare on him. "Come on, will you please just answer one of my questions."  
  
"Okay, sure. There, I answered one of your questions. It's okay, no need to thank me. That death-glare is thanks enough."  
  
"Come on," She whined. "Why won't you tell me why you two broke up? You seemed like the perfect couple."  
  
"Fine, I'll answer that one." Hermione smiled and leaned in to hear his response. "I wasn't attracted to her. Well, she's an attractive girl, but I was, well am, attracted to someone else."  
  
"Oh, really? Who is it? Tell me, please?" Hermione's voice became high pitched with anticipation for this answer. She didn't really care who the girl was, or so she told herself, she just wanted to see if Draco would actually tell her.  
  
"Hey, you said I only had to answer one question!" He gave her a half- smile and shook his head. "Sorry, you have your answer. You're going to have to live with it."  
  
"Aww, please tell me!" She put out her lower lip and her eyes went wide, the puppy-dog face.  
  
"Nope, not going to work on me Granger!" Draco crossed his hands across his chest and looked away from her, knowing full well that it was working on him.  
  
"Please, please, please, please!" Hermione repeated it about fifty more times before Draco broke down and shouted.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. But only if you promise to stop that whining, it's annoying!"  
  
Hermione smiled in triumph and scooted closer to hear his secret. "Okay, tell me. Who is it?"  
  
"You..."


	7. The Impossible

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. J. K. Rowling does.**

**I've just gone and fixed up this chapter. It's prettyful now!**

* * *

**_Library (October 20) Continued_**  
  
Hermione busted out laughing at that comment." Yeah okay, you could have just said you weren't going to answer my question."  
  
Draco looked confused for a second.' Oh great, she doesn't believe me. Well, I'm going to have to make her then.'  
  
"I did answer your question Hermione."  
  
"The jokes over," She crossed her hands over her chest and stood up to leave." I just asked you a simple question. If you didn't want to answer it, you could have just said so."  
  
Before she got past the first bookshelf he grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him." I wasn't joking Hermione, for the past few days I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Then you went and ruined everything by kissing me yesterday. I couldn't stop the feeling anymore, and I just want to be with you."  
  
Hermione just stared at him in shock, not knowing whether she should believe him or not. She wanted to move, to get away from him, but at the same time she wanted to say there with him. Have him hold her...  
  
'No, I can't have these thoughts! I like Ron, not Draco! But do I really feel nothing for him. I'm so confused, what am I supposed to do?'  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"Ouch..." Hermione tried to rub her arm, where Malfoy had pulled, but his hand was still there.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." His eyes went sad, and then they changed.  
  
Hermione couldn't explain it; she'd never seen him look at her like that before. At first it scared her, but then she looked closer. It was something else, the way he was looking at her.  
  
'What is he planning on doing?' She cocked her head to the side and watched him. Amused slightly at everything that was going on.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, my previous archenemy is staring at me like that. I knew this was a dream."  
  
"What?" He looked at her perplexed, and laughed a little at the shocked look on her face." I'm guessing you didn't mean to say that out loud."  
  
She shook her head and again he stared into her eyes. So captivating, he couldn't help himself. He needed to feel her touch, just once more at least.  
  
"Screw the consequences!" He shouted and again pulled Hermione to him and kissed her.  
  
After a short period of time Hermione pulled away, stared at Draco for a few minutes, neither of them talked. Then she grabbed her backpack and ran out of the library.  
  
'Oh God, he kissed me...and I enjoyed it. They're going to kill me! Wait, why do I care what Ron and Harry thinks of me? What am I saying? They're my best friends. Oh God...my brain isn't working now. I'm just going up to my room.' And with that she left the library, Draco watching her, half confused, half amused.

* * *

**_Great Hall (October 21)_**  
  
'I wonder where Hermione is. I haven't seen her since the library yesterday. I shouldn't have come on to her like that should I have?' Draco sat at the Slytherin table at a section by himself with his face buried in his hands. 'I hope I didn't scar her for life.'  
  
Hermione walked into the room and noticed Draco's posture and that nobody was sitting by him.  
  
'I'm just going to talk to him. Get this whole thing situated. That's all! Then I'll leave, and go sit with Ron...because that's who I like, Ron!'  
  
She walked over to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump, which caused a smile to form on her lips.  
  
"Sorry Draco just needed to talk." She sat down next to him and ignored all the looks she received from the people around the room.  
  
"It's about yesterday isn't it?" He sighed and looked at her, restraining himself from touching her, her face, hair, any part of her.  
  
"Yeah, about that..." Hermione looked down at her feet and her face went slightly red.  
  
"I'm just going to say this now. I know I've said it already, but I feel like I should again. Hermione, I like you. I really like you, not just you, but YOU!"  
  
She looked very confused with that last comment, "Please explain..."  
  
"Well, you know you're beautiful, right?" He moved a little closer to her, but not enough for anyone that was not them to notice anything.  
  
"Um... Vicktor Krum, you know the famous Quidditch seeker, said I was a few times. Other than that, nobody has really ever said anything to me." Her blushing turned a little brighter red and she shifted uncomfortably in the seat.  
  
"I was saying that not only are you beautiful Hermione, which you are, but you are highly intelligent. You are smarted than me at most subjects, which I cannot say for most people. You, Hermione Granger, are just an amazing person."  
  
"Um... thanks. I'm going to go to the other table, with the other people... bye!" But she didn't get up, didn't even make an attempt to move.  
  
'Great, now I'm turning into mush in front of him. This is not a good thing!'  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" He again moved closer to her, they were less than an inch apart, and she could feel his breath on her neck." Am I that bad of a kisser?"  
  
Hermione snorted at that comment, and quickly covered her mouth praying that he did not hear that.  
  
"So, is that a yes?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, she couldn't talk. She tried to talk, she tried to move, but nothing was happening. She couldn't even look at him; her blushing was almost as bad as Ron's was.  
  
"So, I am a good kisser?"  
  
Hermione nodded, still not looking at Draco and he beamed." Thought so... you are too."  
  
If at all possible, she became even redder then she already was.  
  
"One more question then you can leave."  
  
She nodded and finally looked at him.' Man, he is really good looking. I wonder why I never noticed before... Probably because of Ron and Harry.' The red drained from her face, the stiffness fell away, and she readied herself for the next question.  
  
"Would you ever, you know, be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Are you asking me to be?"  
  
"I might be. But, if I was, would you?"  
  
"If you were, I probably would."  
  
He sighed and smiled." Okay then... Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"No!"  
  
He stared at her in shock, "But I thought you..."  
  
"I'm joking with you! I had to get you back for the library yesterday. Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." 


	8. Well, That Happens

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters...but I don't need them. I'm trying to get Yasuhiro Nightow to let me borrow Vash the Stampede for a day or seven. **

**I've gone through and fixed this chapter too...YAY! Now we all celebrate by reading a few of my songfictions. WOO! Okay, done advertising...read now!

* * *

**

_**Gryffindor Common Room (October 21)**_

Hermione walked into the Common Room and sat on the couch closest to the door, staring off into nothingness. 'Did I just say yes to Draco?'

She smacked her head and Ron walked over to her. She blushed slightly when she saw him and tried to keep her gaze away from him. 'Oh my God, how am I going to tell him?'

"'Mione?" He whispered as he sat close to her on the couch.

'How could I have forgotten about Ron?' She had to stop herself from bursting into tears, clinging on to him, and then telling him everything that had just happened. 'Well, I guess there is a reason that I said yes to Draco. And I'm not going to just break up with him after an hour. I'll give it a few months and if I can't find myself feeling anything, I'll break it off.'

Ron called her name again, this time his voice sounded a little worried, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Um...I was just wondering if...if you're coming to class."

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot, yeah, I'll be there in a little while. Just go without me."

Ron sighed, got off the couch and walked out of the Common Room. Before he shut the portrait door he stared at Hermione, making sure she wasn't looking and whispered "I love you 'Mione." As quiet as he could before he shut the portrait door and left.

What he didn't know was that she was watching him in the mirror across the room and saw exactly what he had said. She buried her face in her hands and whined to herself. 'How am I supposed to tell him? I can't just go over to him and say, "Hey Ron, I know you like me and I like you...but this morning I wasn't thinking and I'm now in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, I know you hate him, but I'm going to try at this, okay?" Nope, that just won't work out.'

Hermione groaned at the thought and got up off the couch, collecting her books for potions.

'Great. Not only am I having the most awkward of all days, but I also have double-potions first class. Well, Draco is in this class...and...NO! I'm going on with my daily routine the same way that I always have. I'll sit with Harry and Ron, and give dirty looks to all the Slytherins...well, I won't give any to Draco.'

On that thought she picked up the last of her books and ran out of the Common Room.

* * *

_**Potions (October 21)**_

Draco entered the dungeons early, like usual, except this time he was waiting for Hermione.

'My girlfriend, Hermione. It has a nice ring to it.'

He smiled to himself and looked up to see Professor Snape entering the class, also smiling as he walked by Draco.

"Good Morning Malfoy, how is your father doing? I heard he had some problem with his head a few days back."

"Fine, someone had accidentally put some curse on him, my mom didn't give me all the details. But he was at St. Mungo's for a day and everything is perfectly fine now. He's back working like usual."

Snape nodded at this comment and went over to his desk.

'Snape, one of the best teachers in this school. I received my highest marks in this class. I received high marks in all my classes, but this was my top class. I don't know why Hermione doesn't like him. I guess it's just a Gryffindor thing. They can't seem to forgive a person for being a Slytherin. Well, she seems to have forgiven me.'

A few more Slytherins and Gryffindors filled the room and Hermione hadn't showed up. Draco became a little worried when Ron and Harry came in minus her. They always came to class together, well except in second year when the Basilisk petrified her.

'I can't believe there was a time in my life when I couldn't stand her. God, for six years it lasted. Well, I was a pretty stupid kid, still am, but I'm working on it. Whatever makes her happy, I'll do.'

He waited a few more minutes and she still hadn't appeared so he got up to see if he could find her. By the time he was halfway up the stairs he bumped into her.

"Oh, hey! I was a little worried about you. Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled at his worry and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. The day has just been a little weird, that's all."

Draco laughed a little at that comment and hearing his laugh Hermione smiled. 'He really has a rather nice laugh. He should use it more often.'

"Do you want me to carry some of your books for you?" He reached out his hands, waiting for her to drop her books in his hands.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Nonsense!" He took the books from her into one hand and with the other led her to his table.

'Well, so much for my daily routine.' She grinned at sat down next to him.


	9. Potions Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Looky...a new chapter. I must still be alive. YAY! I hope you enjoy! Oh, I'd also like to point out that I think J. K. Rowling is purposefully getting pregnant so she has excuses not to finish writing the books. Sorry, I'm such a nerd...:P

* * *

**

_**Potions (October 21) –continued**_

They both sat down at Draco's usual table towards the back of the room.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to sit here?" Malfoy smiled and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Sure, why not." She smiled back and him.

Everybody in the class was staring at them, including Professor Snape. Both of them noticed, but none of them really cared.

'If someone were to tell me this just a month ago I either would have laughed at them or cursed them. This is just so amusing! I don't blame anyone for being confused. Even Snape looks confused, and I'm pretty sure he's seen some pretty wild stuff.' Hermione smiled at her thoughts until she looked over across the room and noticed Ron glaring at them.

Draco noticed her getting a little worried about this and let go of her hand to put his on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried about how Harry and Ron are going to feel about us."

"So, I'm guessing you haven't told them anything yet."

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Well, even if you hadn't, I'm guessing they might notice now." He smirked in their direction and went back to watching Hermione as brush a few stray hairs out of her face.

"Okay class," Snape finally regained his composure, "let's begin our lesson."

The lesson went by fairly quickly with Snape and the other Slytherins and Gryffindors in class shooting Hermione dirty looks. The Slytherins were mad at her for taking away one of their best students, and the Gryffindors were ashamed that she would actually be seen with somebody like Malfoy and enjoy it. After a while Hermione just ignored them and went to the lesson and flirting with Malfoy.

Once or twice Snape was about to say something about Hermione, but looked at Malfoy and went on with torturing the other Gryffindors.

After class ended Hermione got curious and questioned Draco on Snape's behavior, "Is he scared of you or something?"

Draco laughed at the question; "I don't think so, why?"

"Well, he hasn't said anything to me today. Which is actually rather nice, but he always says something about me in every class. Even if it's just him calling me a know-it-all."

"Why are you complaining?" Draco snorted, "Do you miss him calling you names that much?"

"You're right, I'm being silly. I guess so much has changed so soon, I wasn't ready for that reaction coming from Snape...ever!"

"You're right, I guess it came be a little overwhelming. Well, I have to go to my next class."

"Yeah, so do I."

Draco smiled at her and started walking out of the dungeons.

"Hey, wait up!"

"What? I'm not even gone yet and you miss me already?" Draco smirked and walked back over to Hermione.

"No, that's not it." She laughed at him, "You've got my books."

They both started laughing at this and noticed that everybody previously in the room, including Snape, has left.

"We really need to go. We're going to be late for our next class."

"Yeah, you're right." He handed Hermione her books and left the dungeons.

Hermione looked down at her books, saw a parchment on top of her potions book and smiled. 'So he knew he had my stuff, it was just an excuse so he could give me this note. Typical of boys.' She opened it and all it said was for her to meet him down at the lake on Wednesday. She refolded it, put it in her robe pocket so nobody else would see it, and went off to her next class.

* * *

_**Great Hall (October 21)**_

"Hermione!"

She walked into the Great Hall and looked around to see who was calling her name.

"Hermione!" It whispered again.

"Ron?" She called back. She couldn't see him, but she recognized his voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Just follow my voice." He led her out of the Great Hall.


	10. Stop with the tears!

**DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling...**

**Well, I got on a little writing kick and ended up writing another chapter. That was an accident. But, I don't mind. This chapter is when the angst starts, so if you don't like that sort of thing, cover your eyes!

* * *

**

_**Girl's Bathroom (October 21)**_

"Okay," He threw off the invisibility cloak and pulled Hermione to one of the back stalls, in the case of some first year walking in.

"Why are we here?" She grabbed his arm and flung it off her arm. "And why are you pulling me?"

"Sorry," She said sheepishly, "I just needed to talk to you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Ron. I'm fine, just surprised. Now what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Malfoy."

Hermione's face went a little pale. She knew this was going to happen soon, but she wasn't ready for it. "What about Draco?" Her voice was a little shaky, and she knew he noticed it.

"Come on Hermione, you know what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah, okay. What about it?"

"Why?"

Hermione wrapped her arms across her waist and looked down at the floor, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'I can't let him see me cry. Just be strong, it's going to be okay. Draco isn't that bad, and I'll learn to love him the way I do Ron.'

"I thought you liked me." Ron was staring at Hermione, his face red from both anger and embarrassment.

"I do..." Hermione whispered silently, but just loud enough for Ron to hear her.

"You do?" His anger slid away and now his was shocked. "How can you, you're going out with Malfoy?"

"I didn't mean to."

"How could you not mean to?" The anger came back, and he was yelling at her.

It was then that her tears started flowing, she tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. And no matter how hard she tried, Ron saw them too.

When he saw them he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just so confused. If you liked me, why would you have gone out with Malfoy?"

Hermione pushed him away from him and sat in the corner of the stall with her arms wrapped around her legs. "I waited for you. I waited since first year for you. I gave you so many hints. I waited for you to ask me to the Yule Ball, I told Krum about you. He said if he asked me, you'd be jealous. I never meant for him to like me. Anyway, I kissed you in fifth year, remember that? But you never did anything about it. You never told me I was beautiful. Draco told me I was beautiful. He also told me I was smart and amazing. Then I heard you in your room saying that you love me, and again I waited for you to say something to me. At least I knew now that you felt the same way. But, you didn't do anything. Draco did though; he told me he likes me. So when he asked me out, I was so shocked that someone could feel that way about me, I said yes. I would have called it off if in the Common Room this morning if you would have said something, but you didn't. You whispered it, but I wanted it said to me!" The tears were flowing faster now, and she was no longer trying to stop them. Her face became red and puffy and it took everything in her not to yell at him.

When she was done Ron just looked at her, but all he could say was, "Oh." He sat down in the other corner of the stall, his long legs spread out in front of him with a spaced out look on his face.

They both sat in there not moving even after Moaning Myrtle came in and whined about whatever was on her mind. They both starred at the floor, tears flowing out of Hermione's eyes, and Ron looking spaced out.

After what seemed like ages Harry walked into the bathroom and called them both.

Without even thinking about it, Ron grunted and Harry crawled under the back stall and saw them sitting that way. He ran over to Hermione first, she was crying.

"Are you okay? What happened here?"

"Why don't you ask Ron?" She shook her head, got up, and ran out of the bathroom.

She leaned against the bathroom door, wanted to go back in there, but her pride kept her from opening the door. She could faintly hear the two of them talking.

"I should have told her when you told me to." She heard Ron's voice cracking. "You were right Harry. I should have told her already. 'She won't wait' you said. But No, I was an idiot and refused to say anything to her. Now I've lost her forever. What's worst is who I've lost her to. Do you know who I've lost her to Harry?"

Before Harry could say anything Ron started talking again, "Malfoy Harry, Draco bloody Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't take it any longer and ran to the Slytherin Common Room entrance.

* * *

_**Hallways (October 21)**_

She sat there for almost an hour before somebody showed up, but it wasn't whom she expected.

"Granger?" She heard the voice spit out her name. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione looked up to see Pansy Parkinson staring at her. She didn't respond, she just looked at her and pulled her knees back to her face, sobbing.

"I hope Draco sees you like this, Granger. I hope he sees you looking like an idiot, and completely ugly. Then he'll dump you, you stupid mudblood, and he'll realize he should have stuck with me. He'll come crawling back to me after he sees what you look like now."

Hermione's sobs become louder, but she couldn't move. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. No way was she going to face Ron anytime soon. Then there was Draco; if what Pansy said was true, then she didn't want Draco to see her like this. But she had no where else to go, she needed to talk to someone, even if he ended hating her, she'd know what to do.

"Will he really?" Hermione didn't look up when she heard the voice. She knew it was Draco, but she didn't want him to see her like this.

The last thing she heard was some word being muttered and then Pansy leaving before an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He cooed and pulled her close to him.

She shook her head, but didn't lift it from her knees.

"Come on, Parkinson is just being a moron. Tell me what's wrong."

Hermione looked up and he saw her tear stained checks, her swollen face, and the tears still running down. He had to look away from her for a second so he wouldn't start crying.

'She looks so hurt...' "Who did this Hermione? Tell me who did this, I'll make sure they never do anything to you again."

"It's nothing, I'll be okay. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Don't give me that crap Hermione. Who are you protecting? It's Weasley isn't it? Did he touch you? I swear I'll..."

"No, he didn't. He didn't touch me. He didn't..." Her voice trailed off, and Malfoy's lips became thin.

"If he ever hurts you again, in anyway, tell me. I'll make sure he'll never think about it, or anything else again."

"No, Draco. He didn't mean to." She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"So it was Ron!" His eyes flared and more tears started running down her cheeks.

"Please don't do anything to him. He's one of my best friends, just leave him alone, please!"

"Okay, but only for you. If he makes you cry again, I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself."

"Thank you Draco!" She put her arms around him and they sat like that until she fell asleep. After a while he realized there was no chance of her waking up anytime soon and he went into McGonagall's office, because he couldn't bring her to her room himself. He asked, but the Professor refused.


	11. Animagi and Showers

**DISCLAIMER: mopes around pitifully Don't own these characters. SOB**

**Since was down yesterday, I accidently wrote an extra chapter. Stayed up pretty late too...I hope you enjoy it. I don't know when my next update will be.

* * *

**

_**Slytherin Common Room (October 21)**_

'What exactly did that Weasley do to her?' Draco pounded his fist on the wall and screamed, waking up both Goyal and Crabbe.

"Oh, go back to sleep!"

Before another word was said, they both closed their eyes and were asleep. Draco stared out the window and squinted as he saw something moving towards the castle. His seeker reflexes (for his eyes) came in handy for spotting the owl.

'What's he doing here?' He opened the window and pulled in his parent's owl, Ka-Anor. _(A/N: It's the evil God-eater in Everworld.)_ He saw the long parchment attached to it and pulled it out, patting the family owl on his head.

'Wonder what my parents are up to, he said as he opened the letter and started reading it. The first few lines nearly made him stop breathing.

_Draco,_

_Your father and I heard about your break up with Pansy, and we, your father and I, are very ashamed of you. I am writing this letter as a warning, if your little rebellion doesn't stop soon your father is going to take you out of Hogwarts, permanently. I knew that Dumbledore was up to no good, filling your head with useless matters. I want a letter by the end of next week telling me you and Pansy are back together. And that you and that Hermione Granger are no longer seeing each other. I don't want to punish you, neither does your father. But, your actions now are going to reflect on the family for years to come. You don't want to have to tell your children that you were involved with someone whose parents weren't of decent blood. I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Mom_

'Who told her? God, this is not good!'

He crumbled up the parchment and threw it into the fireplace, watching it catch flames as the letter burned down to ashes.

'What am I going to do know? I can't break it off with Hermione. I don't want to. I have no good reason to. She's better than any pureblooded wizard is, and there is no way in hell I'm getting back together with Parkinson! Who could have told them already? It hasn't even been a day. Who would have told them?'

He laid down on his bed, pulling his pillow over his face trying to get all of the horrible thoughts out of his head.

'It hasn't even been a day yet and everything is screwed up! I don't know anyone that would have told my...oh God! I can't believe I fell for it. That bitch!' He pointed his wand towards the flames, "A_nte ignus_!" (A/N: Okay, I've only taken Latin 1 so far, and all I could come up with was "Before the fire") The spell caused the letter to reform in his hands.

'I can believe I fell for it! It doesn't even have the family symbol.'

"PARKINSON!" He pointed his wand at the owl and it tried to fly out of the window, but Malfoy reached it first.

"I can't believe I forgot you were an Animagi!" He smiled; Hermione really had possessed his mind.

The owl, which Draco previously thought to be his family owl suddenly changed into Pansy.

"I'm giving you three seconds to get out of my face before I curse you!" Malfoy spat at her and she ran out of his room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_**Gryffindor Common Room (October 22)**_

Hermione woke up, exhausted.

'God, what happened yesterday to make me feel this way?' She sat up and everything from the previous day flooded back into her head.

'Damn, I wish I could just stay in bed today. I don't want to show my face to either Ron or Draco.' She got up and put her robe on over her nightclothes. None of the other girls in her dorm were up, so she had the bathroom to herself. She went into the shower and turned it to as hot as she could stand.

'I wish I could drown all these thoughts away, start yesterday over, or even cry. I'm so exhausted I can't even cry. Either that or I've run out of them. I seemed to have used quite a bit up already.' She laughed at her crazy thoughts and just stood under the shower, not moving. Letting the hot water pound on her, burning her skin, yet making giving her a slight relaxed feeling.

"Hey? Are you alive?" A voice called to Hermione and pounded on the shower door.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I must have spaced out or something. I'll be out in a second."

"It's okay, I just wanted to let you know that we're all going down to breakfast now. Oh, and if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Really!"

With that, whoever was interrupting Hermione's attempt to escape reality left.

'Wait!' Hermione turned off the shower and walked out, subconsciously muttering a drying spell and putting on her robe. 'How did I get back to the dorm?'

She walked back over to her bed after grabbing some clothes so change into. 'How did I get into my room?' She asked herself again. 'The last thing I remember is being a complete idiot in front of Draco, then falling asleep on him. Did he bring me up?' She slipped on her skirt and tucked the uniform shirt into it. 'No, he couldn't have. Then who did? It could have been Harry. No, he's probably not talking to me because of Ron.'

She sighed and jogged down the stairs. 'Please don't be there.' She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. The last thing she wanted to see now was Ron. She opened her eyes and scanned the room.

'No Ron in sight. Everything is going to be okay.' She walked across the hallway and over to the portrait door.

"Hermione!"

'What now?' She grumbled and turned around. She had to move back a few steps because she was face-to-face with Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, Hi Neville. What's going on?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her. Something he had never done in all the years she'd known him. Well, not to her at least.

"What do you mean? Is this about Draco and me? Are you going to lecture me now because we're dating?"

Neville rolled his eyes, anther first. "Hermione, you are so selfish. Did you know that? Not everything is about you, okay. Other people have feelings to."

"What are you talking about, I'm not selfish." She was truly hurt by this statement.

"Because of you I got no sleep last night. None at all! Ron, who I was one hundred percent sure you liked, was crying all night...over you! You know, in the seven years since I've been friends with Ron I have never seen him cry in front of other people."

"What are you talking about?" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

'How dare he talk to me this way!'

"I overheard Harry trying to comfort him last night, failing miserably by the way. Good thing knowing I'm not the only one that does that." He smiled for a second at the thought then continued glaring at Hermione.

"I respected you Hermione. Thought you cared about others, but I was wrong. You liked Ron, probably still do for all I know. But being the selfish girl you are you went after the first boy to show you affection...even though you hate his guts!"

At that statement Hermione stopped looking at Neville. 'Oh my God, he's right! I can't even look at him anymore. When did he get so smart?'

"Have you even realized you hate Draco Malfoy yet? You're smart Hermione, but you forgot one thing. It'll never work out! His parents are purebloods, yours aren't. When they find out about you they'll do anything to stop it. They'd rather kill their own son then let people figure out about this thing between you two."

'How could I have forgotten that. I can't believe I forgot about his parents. I am such an idiot!'

"Besides, I think you'll enjoy Ron a lot more. You've been together since first year, and it's what you both want. I know it's what you want, don't even try to tell me otherwise. I'm not as stupid as people think I am, you know."

He stopped yelling and her and his voice got quiet, "If you truly care for him, you'll let him go."

"Look at me Hermione!" He called to her.

She kept looking at the floor, didn't move her eyes, body, hardly even breathed.

He sighed and put his hands in his robe pockets, "I hope something I just said to you sticks in your head, because I can't stand you look at you right now." With that he stuck up his nose, he never did that to anyone, ever. Another first Hermione was experiencing from him. He left the Common Room without looking back.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She slunk back into the closest chair she could find and tried to cry, but nothing came out. She wanted to feel sorry for herself, drown in her tears, but it didn't work. She tried to block out everything Neville has just told her, but it was running through her mind.

'Neville's right. I am selfish! How could I have done this to either of them? What am I supposed to do now?'

She faked sick the rest of the day and hid out in her dorm contemplating what she was going to do about this mess she'd gotten herself into, dreading the meeting at the lake tonight with Draco.


	12. What has come over Neville

_**Hello again to all of the lovely people that have been reviewing this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! This had become my most popular story, and I felt bad for not updating it, but I have severe writters block on this story. For all of you Draco/Hermione fans I have recently written a one-shot (alternate ending)** Errare Est Humanum **check that out when you get the chance. Anyway, school's been crazy, and my sisters guinea pig decided to be a jerk this morning and die...causing me to break into hysterics. SO, if this chapter is a little out of character, that's because I'm a little out of character right now. But everything will come into place soon. I have the ended all ready planned out and everything, it's just some chapters towards the middle I need some ideas for. Any and all ideas and needed and loved. Even crazy ones about hanging Draco up by his toes and getting whipped by Ron for taking his precious 'Mione. Okay, that'll PROBABLY not happen anywhere in this story, but still. I need some laughter in my life right now. Send me some crazy ideas...**_**

* * *

Lake (October 22)**

Malfoy say by the lake watching the squid's tentacles pop out of the water ever so often. After a while he laid down and closed his eyes

'She's not coming. I shouldn't have expected her too, anyway. I can be so selfish sometimes!' He opened his eyes and stared longingly towards the castle. A few times he spotted someone walking towards the lake, but it was never who he wanted it to be.

'It's okay! It's not like she's doing this to hurt me. She's just going through something right now. I guess she needs some alone time.' He ran his fingers through his hair and sat by the lake a little while longer, but she still didn't show up.

'Guess I should go back inside. It's not like I expected her to come anyway.' He sat up and lifted himself off the ground. He stood up, not moving for a few more minutes, still hoping she would come. When she didn't, he walked back towards the castle.

* * *

**Hallways (October 22)**

When he arrived inside, he found himself walking up to the Gryffindor Portrait. Realizing where he was, he sighed and turned around.

"Hey, get back here!" A voice yelled at him him.

Turning around, Draco prepared himself to deal with another angry Gryffindor student, obviously infuriated with him dating Hermione.

"Oh, it's just you!" He smirked when he saw he was face to face with nobody but Neville Longbottom. "What do you want Longbottom?"

"Don't give me that attitude Malfoy!" Neville spat at him. "I know we're not exactly on the best terms.

"That's putting it mildly," Draco laughed.

"Take that stupid smirk off your face and let me finish." Neville glared at him.

"Fine," Draco put up his hands in mock surrender, his face still had a smirk pasted on it, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Hermione." Was all Neville said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh Merlin, not another one!"

"Listen to me before you get all cocky!" Neville shoved his finger into Draco chest and inched closer to him.

"Fine, but this better not be a waste of my time Longbottom."

"Merlin, will you just shut-up and let me talk?" He paused for a second, satisfied with Draco's lack of noise and continued talking. "Thank you! Anyway, I know you and Hermione are together. And, NO, I'm not telling you to break it off. Although it would be easier on both of you and your families, it's not my job to tell you what to do. I'm just informing you that you've both stepped into this relationship obviously forgetting all consequences. I really don't give a damn what happens to you in this whole 'relationship' thing you to are doing. But, whatever happens to Hermione, you better get her happy, real soon."

"But,"

"I'm not finished!" Neville screamed, causing Draco to step back from him. He clearly did not like the new courage that Neville seemed to posses.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Draco sarcastically called out to Neville, "Finish your little lecture."

"Oh Merlin!" Neville rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a stuck-up prick Malfoy! Anyway, Hermione's one of my best friends, and so is Ron. Whatever happens to Hermione that effect ends up happening to Ron as well. I'm not going to lie to you; I was hoping that Hermione would go for someone a little less arrogant, like Ron. But obviously Ron wasn't showing her the attention she desired, and I guess you did. So congratulations with that. BUT, I'm sick of her and Ron blubbering around the common room. I've had enough problems with your family and their Death Eater friends, so just do something to make her happy!"

Before Draco could get enough word out Neville had opened the Fat Lady portrait and pushed somebody out of it who seemed to be just as confused with his actions as Draco was.

"Neville, what was that for?" A shrilly female voice was heard, banging on the portrait that seemed to have been locked shut.

"Hermione?" Draco walked towards the screaming girl.

"What do you want," She turned around and saw Draco standing there with confusion and concern both visible on his expression. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He smirked at her beckoning her to come towards him. "Why didn't you go to the lake?"

"I was actually about to leave, but Neville wouldn't let me out of the Common Room, and he took my wand away from me when I was working on schoolwork."

"What has got into him lately? I swear, I'm going to get my…"

"Don't!" Hermione screamed at him. "He's been through enough with his parents at St. Mungo's and all."

"What are his parents doing there?"

"Eep!" Hermione shot out and covered her mouth, "You weren't supposed to know that!"

"Okay then," Draco raised his eyebrow at her, "I won't ask anymore. Shall we head off towards the lake?"

Hermione nodded and the headed towards the castle doors.

* * *

_The next chapter will be out soon, not exactly sure when. I haven't really written it yet. It's still in my head. But I still would like you people to send me crazy wacko ideas for future chapters. Gratias tibi algo!_


End file.
